


Newborn

by MajesticSerendipity



Category: Pretty Little Liars, emison
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticSerendipity/pseuds/MajesticSerendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Emily and Ali (Emison) take their baby home for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newborn

"Em, can you get her out of the car, please?." Ali asks in hope she will agree, she feels exhausted, having a baby is so not easy, but at the same time every second of the torture of giving birth feels worth it.

The first proper view she got of her, time just slowed, her daughter was handed to her in a white cotton blanket, she made sure to support her tiny head. Her breath instantly was taken away. Everything about her was adorable and breathtakingly beautiful, she is so tiny and small, she looks so fragile. Her heart swelled in the way a child can only create, causing love to absorb into her, as she peeked under the blanket to touch the miniature fingers. The moment she set her eyes on her beautiful little girl, she could not help but feel a pull of absolute adoration towards her baby girl, the world just seems different now, everything gravitates around this tiny new little bundle of ineffable joy, god she is so sweet, joy sweeps through her. In this moment looking down at her beautiful girl she swears to her baby and herself to look after her and protect her from the vindictive evil world, although also to leave her equipped for the terror of the world. She will make sure her baby knows she is loved, she wants her childhood to be everything Alison’s was not, and she wants to show her that the world can be a beautiful majestic place, if you see the right corner of it. She couldn’t believe she had lived a life before her, without her. Alison Coo’s at her “I love you”. Pulled out of her memory, Emily replies to her “Of course I will babe.”

Emily undoes her seat belt, exits through her side of the car and opens the door next to their baby’s seat. As she stares at her daughter she cant help but smile at the adorable slouch of her baby girl, it appears she had slid down the seat a bit. She peers down at the baby car seat, thinking, how does this contraption work again. She knows this is keeping their daughter safe on the car journey home, but she cant help despise how complicated the connections of the belts are. After fluffing around for a short while she manages to press the button and remove the belts from the connector, she untangles her daughters arms from under the belts, and removes the third belt that stops her child from sliding off the seat. She slides her hands under her. And lifts her up, making sure to cradle her head.

After managing to get her through the door she holds her baby against her body, she can feel her breathing in out against her chest, god, she is so miraculous, Emily cant help but love the smell of her beautiful newborn Daughter, it’s so addictive, everything about her is, listening to her breathing, to even her little sniffles after she’s finished crying. She is so sweet and so endearing.

She thinks back to the first time she held her as she walks towards their home, Alison had already opened the door, waiting for her just inside the threshold. “Want to hold her, Em?” Alison asks softly. She cant help but feel scared she might break her somehow just by holding her, she looks so.. small although at the same time she cant cope with the thought of not holding her, she had waited so long to see her, she had been listening, feeling movements within Alison’s tummy for months, talking to her tummy, god it had felt like she had been waiting for forever, just for simply the most significant moment in her life “I couldn’t want anything more” she smiles at Alison, trepidation also showing on her face. Alison passes their daughter to her other mummie, making sure her head is supported. Emily watches the baby girl squiggle, in her blanket, in that moment her world just changes, this girl is beautiful. She cannot believe she is lucky enough to have two blonde’s in her life now. She loves her so fiercely, she is scared to ever let her go. She just wants to smother her and protect her. Nothing in this world, could compare to how she feels right now, this tiny little person is now the most precious thing in the world, she is just too adorable and perfect for her to cope with. “She is so beautiful Ali” She states with absolute amazement and adoration “She looks like you Ali, she has your eye’s and nose, and obviously your hair colour” she tears her eyes off their first new addition to their family and looks directly to the love of her life and smiles “I love you, I’m so so so proud of you babe, she is so incredibly perfect” Alison looks her with utter devotion and complete love. Nothing could ruin this moment, she was extraordinary, neither of them was going to forget it.

Emily sits next to her wife on the sofa, as Alison watches her adjust their daughter to lay comfortably in her arms “Em, I was thinking, what do you think of the name….Eva?” They share a moment of indescribable love and connection “That’s a perfect, name.” Emily happily replies “Eva, Eva Dilaurentis” Emily says, speaking her name for the first time. Warmth and love spread through their souls as they both admire their little bundle of joy while she is asleep, they can already tell Eva is going to be a little heart breaker. Emily kisses her Eva on her soft forehead, trying not to wake her baby girl up, and whispers “I love you, Eva”.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own the characters


End file.
